Map
by PrincessMidna90
Summary: Dorian and Mahanon Lavellan leaves maps for each other for some "private time" when away from Skyhold. (The maps are the ones included in the game, like Calenhad's Foothold and the waterfall by the Templar camp in the Hinterlands)
1. Map to a Waterfall

**Map to a Waterfall**

-

When Mahanon wakes up, he finds the tent empty of Dorian, and with a note where he would be.  
Well, it's not a note exactly, but a map.  
The map leads to a place Mahanon knows; to a place he deems the perhaps prettiest in all of the Hinterlands.

It's easy to understand the meaning of the map and the lack of words; easy to put on as few clothes as possible, cover himself in a cloak and grab his weapons for safety.  
The waterfall is close; not a long walk from the camp by the farms of Redcliffe, but far enough that no one will hear them.

Had it not been for the light of the moon, Mahanon would have had a hard time making his way through the former - now abandoned - Templar camp. The ground is wet with dew; enough to make the rocks slippery but he arrives in one piece.

Dorian sits in the very back of the space behind the inner waterfall. There's a blanket laid out under him and a basket at his side - filled with fruits and bottles of Tevinter wine Mahanon notices as he closes in.

A hungry smile appears on Dorian's face as he lights some veilfire torches with his magic.  
Dorian doesn't move except to open and remove his own cloak, revealing to Mahanon that he's utterly naked underneath.

It's apparent how Dorian spent his time waiting for Mahanon to join him; he's mostly hard and even the chill in the air can't stop the heat raging through Mahanon at the sight.

He sinks to his knees, crawling the last few feet, a predatory look in his eyes as he looks up from Dorian's flushed cock and up to his eyes, which now seem impossibly dark.

The light from the torches and moon bathes them in a cold light, but there is only heat and fire as Mahanon lowers his head and starts licking and kissing - first at the soft skin on Dorian's inner thighs.

A soft sigh escapes from Dorian, as though he's finally gotten what he's waiting for.

It's not though, and Mahanon knows this, plans to take his sweet time teasing Dorian as much as he can, and for as long as possible.

There's something about the way Dorian smells that Mahanon will never tire of. Old books, paper and ink, the products he puts in his hair, and magic.  
It's as if the magic is right underneath the surface of his skin, crackling, moving, changing and Mahanon swears he can feel it sometimes, as clear as his own pulse.  
Dorian once told him he thought he teased Mahanon too much, but that is only true when it comes to talking. When it comes to sex, it's Mahanon who teases Dorian, until the other man becomes dishevelled and begging for release.  
Mahanon nibbles on the skin, making it harsh and red and sensitive. He has to hold Dorian's legs apart, fingers nearly digging in to keep it that way.

When done on the left side, he moves on to the right to do the same thing there, intending for the marks to stay visible until he gets to do the same thing when they're back at Skyhold. It's probably a long shot, but marking Dorian is something Mahanon loves to do; it makes him feel like he finally has someone in his life that wants to stay and won't be ashamed to be seen with him.

Apparently he's not doing his job well enough, based on the lack of sounds from Dorian, so he bites down at his left hipbone, which he's learnt is Dorian's most sensitive spot.  
A groan of pleasure and pain escapes the other man, and Mahanon feels as though he's on the right track.  
He moves his head to mouth at the base of his cock, earning him a strangled moan. Mahanon isn't prepared to give Dorian what he wants just yet, so instead of continuing, he hovers just out of reach and gently breathes on Dorian's member, letting his hot breath tease him into a reaction.

Dorian's hands shoot down to grasp at his hair, forcing Mahanon's mouth down on him. Had Mahanon been bothered by it, he could easily have stopped Dorian, but as it happens he's excellent at deep throating and it only takes him a moment to get accustomed to the feeling of having his mouth filled.  
When he had first showed off his skill to Dorian, the mage had expressed surprised delight but had been unable to ask how he was able to do it because Mahanon had only grinned and gone back to working on making Dorian see stars.

"I'll ah… never understand how that mouth of your works," Dorian gets out at last, seemingly struggling with forming a coherent sentence.  
"I quite like it that way myself," Mahanon replies when he takes his mouth away to suck at Dorian's balls instead. With one arm over Dorian's hips, Mahanon hold him down while his other reaches back to…  
"What's that?"  
Dorian grins. "It's a new thing I picked up in Orlais. Like it?"  
"What is it?"  
"They call it a plug; it's used to keep you open for prolonged time, or to let you fill someone while you're being filled yourself."

Dorian takes Mahanon's hand and guides it back to the plug, pressing it in a bit. A breathless laugh escapes him at the feeling. Mahanon grins wickedly at Dorian before going down on him again with renewed eagerness.  
He takes Dorian's length all the way down again, moving the plug around with one hand and stroking his inner thigh with the other. Mahanon sucks, licks, pulls his mouth almost all the way off, before plunging back down again and it's clear from the sounds coming from Dorian that he's good at this.  
Especially when Dorian reaches down to hold onto his ears. They're sensitive, and Dorian knows not to hold them too hard, but Mahanon loves it when Dorian holds and strokes them.

It normally takes Dorian longer than this to come undone, but Mahanon can feel the slightest tremors that he's learnt to identify after long nights spent getting to really know each other. Removing his hand from the plug, Mahanon instead hold Dorian's hips down while he starts to bob his head up and down before swallowing around the shaft.  
The feeling of Mahanon's mouth swallowing around him while the hand that was previously stroking his thigh starts moving the plug around again is what makes Dorian come undone. Mahanon continues to swallow as Dorian comes, enjoying the faint hint of magic that is so much a part of Dorian's entire being that he finds it impossible to separate the two.

-

To the world, Mahanon seems like an inexperienced teenager, a mere child who looks upon the world without a single care.  
But Dorian knows it's not true. Mahanon cares so much it's almost too much at times.  
Dorian knows the world will look upon his beloved and see only what they wish to see.  
He wants to teach them, show them, tell them the truth.

At the same time, there are many things he doesn't wish for them to know.  
Like how despite his appearance as an inexperienced youth, Mahanon shows experience when it comes to sex far beyond what Dorian had first guessed.  
And Mahanon's acting incredibly cheeky about it, almost annoyingly so.

But Dorian's somehow charmed by it, by the cocky grin and mischievous look in his eyes before he does something sinfully delightful and Dorian loses his train of thought.  
Like the calculating glint in his eyes that appears at the mention of the plug - Dorian knows that Mahanon's mind is buzzing with ideas on how to use the toy and take advantage.

"I wanna try something new," Mahanon says, letting go of Dorian's member with a loud pop.  
"And just what might that be?"  
"I'm going to ride you, and all the while the plug will stay inside you." The answer is accompanied by yet another wicked grin, and the combination is enough to have Dorian's dick twitch in interested response.

Mahanon procures a bottle of oil used for this particular reason from the basket Dorian brought, and wastes no time lubing up his fingers and starting to open himself up.  
It's another odd thing about Mahanon that Dorian loves; he's really bendy and seems to have no trouble reaching behind himself - and he almost never ends up with his arms or back or shoulders hurting from the position.

Dorian wonders if it's an archer or elven thing, or something simply _Mahanon,_ but he's not asked anyone for two reasons; he likes a bit of mystery, and _Sera_. The name is to him reason enough to not ask - Sera is too crude even for him at times, and she despised being asked about "elvish stuff". Dorian likes to stay on her good side.  
Which would leave only Solas to ask - which would be fun on any given day - but there's something _off_ about the Elven mage, so Dorian refrains from asking him. Also he's pretty sure the idea of sticking a finger up his own ass never crossed Solas' mind. He's too stuck-up for that, and it's probably already filled with a staff anyways.

In front of him, Mahanon's back is arched, eyelids hooded and eyes dark.  
Dorian briefly wonders when the archer lost the last of his clothes, but watching the fingers - three now - move in and out of what Dorian wants is distracting and he feels water pool in his mouth at the sight.

It will be a new experience for both - but Dorian in particular. He had planned that he would ride Mahanon, but this time Mahanon will ride him, at the same time as Dorian will be filled by the plug.  
It's an exciting thought, and his dick twitch again - and then another time as Mahanon looks at him with a wicked grin and blue eyes as dark as the night.

Mahanon drops to all four and stalks over to Dorian in a way that reminds him of wolves. Dorian doesn't get the chance to comment on it however, as Mahanon crawls on top of him and sinks down on Dorian's dick, fully sheathing him in one fluid movement.

The move was so unexpected that Dorian can't help but throw his head back and let out a long string of curses in Tevene. It just so happens that Mahanon loves hearing Dorian do that, so it earns him the reward of Mahanon clenching around him, before he slides almost all the way up and slams back down again.

The air is filled with the sound of the waterfall mixed with broken off curse words and moans and the slapping of skin against skin.  
Just when Dorian starts to feel as though he might burst, Mahanon reaches down to take one of his hands, guiding it down to the toy.

"How about a little lightning?" Mahanon somehow manages to get out, and Dorian briefly wonders how he hadn't thought of that himself already before he complies the order - because there is no doubt about the tone in the rogue's voice.

One, two, three pulses of lightning through the toy, and Dorian comes so hard he's not sure if the stars he's seeing are real or not. He keeps the pulse steady as he empties into Mahanon and feels the other man's movements become incoherent and erratic.

"Dorian… kaffas, fenedhis!"

Mahanon falls forward, while somehow still managing to thrust even as he comes, clenching around Dorian, and captures Dorian's lips in a kiss that is more biting than anything else. Dorian knows his lips are going to be swollen in the morning, but he can't seem to care the slightest.

-

A while later, they're fighting sleep as they eat and drink from the basket Dorian brought. Neither is capable of keeping their hands and mouths away from the other person, and so they spend more time feeding one another and eating from the body from the other person - and sharing wine from their mouths - than eating "properly".  
Neither of them cares though; they still have time until it gets light out.

"So there's something I've wanted to try since I killed the previous inhabitants of this place," Mahanon states out of nowhere, making Dorian curious due to the tone of his voice.  
"Whatever might that be, amatus?"  
"Wouldn't you agree that the depth and flow of the water down there would be perfect for some cleaning up? That is, after we get a bit more dirty, of course. Unless you mind?"  
"Like you need ask. I could do this for hours on end."  
"Oh please, like you could even last that long," Mahanon shoots back. Dorian just lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

Mahanon gets to his feet and grins down at Dorian.  
"Last one down wears the plug for a day," he says and runs off before Dorian gets a chance to respond.

He squeals and laughs, there's no denying it, as he reaches the water. It's cold, colder than he thought, but then Dorian is there, warmth seeping from his body.  
"Are you cold, Amatus? I'd be delighted to help removing that particular annoyance."  
Mahanon doesn't answer, just surges forward to kiss Dorian, to bring their bodies together again.

Dorian's hands roams up and down his back, a mixture of the heat from his skin and that of magic just underneath his skin. Then they move to his hips, then to cup his ass, fingers almost at his entrance and Mahanon can't help it anymore.  
He jumps up, holding on to Dorian's shoulders as he wraps his legs around him, rubbing against him and almost throwing them both off-balance. Then he bucks again as a small spark is sent from Dorian's fingertips.

Mahanon drops down to his feet again, turning Dorian around, circling his hands around him to hold him in place with one hand while stroking his dick with the other.  
There's a heat in his stomach, settling low and flowing out to his member, growing hard again as he rubs against Dorian's ass, as he bites and nibbles and kisses his neck, drawing out sounds of pleasure.

Dorian moves away, only for a moment and Mahanon can see it takes every last bit of strength left in him, but then Dorian dragos him over to the waterfall so they're positioned directly underneath it, the water cascading down them.  
It should have been cold, but judging by the grin on Dorian's face, he's done something to make it warm, pleasurably so.

But then they're fitted together again, just as they were seconds before and the still slick heat between Dorian's asscheeks is enough to make Mahanon impatient, to move one hand to guide his member into Dorian's entrance, still widened from the plug but tight enough that Mahanon finds he needs to stop moving so he won't come right then and there.

He licks up Dorian's throat, all the way up to the shell of his ear.  
"So warm, so tight and perfect, and all for me," he whispers, feeling Dorian shake as he presses into him, all the way, and Dorian's dick throbs in his hand again.

They stay frozen for a few moments, trying to control their breathing, before Dorian turns his head, telling him to _start moving now, or else_ before kissing him, long and deep and needy. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air, coupled with the falling water and the sounds of nature, and their moans.

Mahanon tries to pump Dorian's dick in time with his own thrusts, but it's becoming increasingly harder as he feels himself come closer to an orgasm. A minute later Dorian clenches around him and screams out, head thrown back. Mahanon follows after, biting into Dorian's neck to muffle his own screams, marking the other man at the same time.

It takes all their strength not to simply fall to the ground, but rather sink down as Mahanon carefully, slowly pulls out of Dorian and cradles him in his arms, still in the spray of the waterfall that is now cooling as Dorian's magic ended as his control did.

Once Dorian regains some control of his body again, he rises up, dragging Mahanon with him to share gently, loving kisses under the waterfall. The heat from the previous kisses have cooled down, and even though they're far from chaste, neither has any strength left do anything more.

And then a whooping laughter break out, one that is unmistakably Sera's, followed by the deep rumble of the Bull.

"What the?!" Dorian shouts.

They look up to the abandoned camp above them, only to see Sera rolling around on the ground, Bull standing next to her and even from this distance, Mahanon is sure he can see a glint of humour in Bull's eyes that means danger for them later, in the form of _stories by Varric_. Which in and of itself is a dangerous thing, but this incident, being caught like this…

Out of the corner of his eye, Mahanon can see a fireball building between Dorian's hands, and so can the other two companions as well.

"Oh shite," Sera says, laughter still bubbling in her throat as Bull hoists her up so she can perch at his shoulders as he runs back to camp.

As soon as they're out of sight, Mahaon sinks to the ground, laughing himself because he can't really figure out how to deal with this situation in any other way. Dorian just looks at him, but there's a fondness in his eyes.

"Well, that was, something…" Mahanon says after a while, still sitting in the water and only now beginning to feel the chill.  
"That's one way of putting it, amatus. Now, I think it would be best if we perhaps used one of the tents in this camp for the night. Unless you are inclined to listen to _those two_ mock us the entire time."  
"Sounds like a good idea that. Besides, I could use some warming up. Wouldn't want the Inquisitor to catch a cold, now would we?" Dorian just laughs at the glint in Mahanon's eyes and the sound of his voice.  
"No, we wouldn't want that."


	2. Fingering Explained

"Sera, might I ask you something?"

"Wha', you wanna know somethin' I know? You sure?"

"Well, no, not really, but it seems my curiosity has gotten the better of me."

Sera cocks her head to the side and just _looks_ at him, something Dorian finds unnerving; it's like a cat looking at you, wondering if it's going to attack you or let you be on your merry way.

"I am really going to regret this, aren't I? Oh, very well. Is bendiness an elven thing? Mahanon refuses to tell me anything, the bastard. And the whole large mouth thing? Does that translate to being big other places? And…" 

Sera just glower at him, hating to be called an elf. It's not like she doesn't know she's got pointy ears and looks more like an elf than a human, it's just that ever since that incident with the old woman when she was young, she's never seen herself as an elf. Sera doesn't care about race, only how one choose to act based on it.

She likes Dorian, though, so she lets it slide for now, but not without making the mage uncomfortable. 

"Oils. You're gonna need lots of it, and you're gonna want to have too much over not enough. Can't ever have too much. The elves are easier than others, bendier too, which is why your Inqy doesn't get a bad back whenever he sticks his fingers up his arse thinkin' about you. Which is quite a lot. Figure guys aren't too different when it comes down to it, so I'm just gonna tell you what I know. Oils, make sure he's plenty hot for ya, have him use the plug I know you got from Orlais and you should probably get some bigger ones while you're at it. Inqy can take it, trust me, I speak from experience. You won't have to worry about space, cause his bed's not small – good job on that by the way – but you should probably make sure the door's locked this time, even though I LUVED listening to the Commander try to make Cole not say the thoughts in his – and yours – minds out loud afterward. Bull's still grinning 'bout it, just so you know. Especially after a couple nights ago, you know what I mean, the waterfall and shite." 

Dorian stares at Sera, dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what she just told him.

He finishes his tankard, fills it up and drinks half of that before he attempts to open his mouth to say something, but she starts up again before he gets the chance. 

"Anyways you gotta listen to him, cause as fun as the Seeker's reaction would be, I'm pretty sure the Inqy can't take a break from saving the world because of a tear. Trust me, that kinda tear is even worse than the demon-spewing Tears. Don't put the thumb in until you've got the other four in there, and they you've gotta do it slow and like twist your hand. Which is probably when you're gonna need the oil the most so keep it close, like at least a couple bottles cause you never you've gotten in, you've gotta let him adjust and then you can start either rotating or pushing in or out - just don't overdo it or you're gonna get stuck or hurt him or sumthin'. From the way you're going at it with each other, I'm pretty sure he's gonna clench down hard around you, and you're gonna feel like your hand will fall off, but that's how you know you're doin' it right."

Dorian doesn't know what's worse; that he's fascinated and intrigued in a disturbing way and plans to take advantage of his new-gained knowledge later on, or that he never intended to gain this horrifying knowledge and doesn't know how to tell Sera that.

Scratch that, the definitely worst thing is the way her hands move to illustrate, and for Dorian it only makes him ever more sure that he's never gonna be with a woman.

"Sera, Maker's breath, I…"

"Quiet you, I gotta finish. You might not even get him to take all of you, but your hands aren't really that big, yeah, so maybe you'll get it done. Not that I care, but I gotta let you know anyway. And if you do it, you gotta let him push you out when you're done and not force it, cause again, tears that are worse than Tears. And you gotta take care of him after, like give him a bath and cuddle in front of the fireplace or whatever. No, wait, not whatever. He's like the only elf I like, yeah, and I'm gonna shoot your danglebag full of arrows if you mess this up."

"I was trying to say I never wanted an explanation for fisting! Andraste's ass, Sera, I feel scarred for life!"

Sera bursts out laughing at that, at the perplexed and horrified look on Dorian's face. He's at a loss as to what to do, so he does the first thing that comes to mind, which is to walk as quickly and dignified down the stairs and out of the tavern as one can possibly do while trying to flee.

"You'll thank me later for teaching you that, both o' ya!" Sera hollers after him out of her window, laughing loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear her. Dorian thinks he can't possibly have been this red _ever_ and he feels the eyes of everyone burning into him.

Once he's entered Mahanon's quarters - well, _their_ quarters really - he locks the door and sinks down on the floor, burying his head in his hands. He might or might not whimper, several times.

"Dorian?" Mahanon sounds worried, crouching down in front of him.

Dorian looks up, eyes wide.

"Sera explained fisting. She used her hands to demonstrate. I'm going to have nightmares the rest of my life," he whispers, and then shudders.

Mahanon looks him for a moment, and then bursts out laughing, just as Sera had.

"My poor Dorian. If you'd wanted to know how to, I could have procured tomes or scrolls. Asking Sera is the worst thing you could have done."

"Don't you think I know that? Besides, that wasn't why I went to her. Although I guess she answered what I was wondering about, to some extent."

Mahanon cocks his head and searches Dorian's face for anything that might reveal why the mage went to Sera in the first place, but he finds nothing.

Then the look on his face changes into something Dorian knows well.

"Well then, why don't we change that horror into pleasure by taking advantage of our new-gained knowledge?"

"You need only ask, Amatus."


End file.
